Frustration
by MJ Huwaine
Summary: When Sasori takes advantage of the peace and quiet he has whilst the Akatsuki is asleep, he figures he'd work on a puppet and finish up his work. But once Deidara starts moving around and muttering in his sleep, he finds something is in store for him...


Sasori sat at his desk, toying with his marionettes, experimenting with his usual jutsus. He was taking his time seeing his partner was sleeping away, his blond hair scattered everywhere on the pillow. It was late at night and the puppet master couldn't sleep.

_I know I should be sleeping but I can't…I've got too much work to do…_Sasori thought while he stifled a yawn. He set the marionette that he had in his hand on the desk and turned to his partner, Deidara. _He's such a girl…he and his long hair…_

He shook his head in annoyance. Everyday he burst in the door with his usual clay 'pets' as he called them, ruining his own concentration. He would always scream at him, "Look Danna, un! I made you a gift, un!" Sasori chuckled to himself.

"That Deidara…always bugging the hell out of people…" Sasori sighed. He was always clumsy no matter what it was he would do. Sasori shook his head and went back to work on his marionette.

Moments later, Deidara groaned and Sasori broke the arm on his newest puppet. Hanging his head in grief he picked it up in his hand and nearly screamed when he broke in half, the wood splitting in multiple places. He glared at the blond sitting on the bed.

_He's still asleep, dammit…_Sasori sighed as he about threw the puppets arm at him. Sasori smirked to himself as he 'accidentally' threw the arm towards him. Reluctantly, he nailed him right in the back of the head and turned to go back to his work.

When nothing came his way, Sasori turned to find the boy still asleep. Sasori's eye twitched at the thought that he might have knocked his partner out cold with the blow, but when the kid stirred in his sleep, he shook his head.

Almost as if on cue, he stretched and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Danna…?" He asked wearily, turning his head towards his partner. Sasori was hard at work and didn't acknowledge the fact that Deidara was awake any more.

He stood up and stood behind Sasori, watching him work. "Brat, quit…" He muttered as he remade the arm that broke.

"Stop what Danna?" Deidara asked dumbfounded. "I'm only watching, un…" he sighed.

"Quit breathing down my neck, you ass…" Sasori snapped. Deidara wasn't fazed by his anger. There wasn't a day where he wasn't mean to him. Deidara got an idea in his head as he watched his Danna's hands work in a quick but careful movement over the wooden figure. He smiled softly when he realized he was blushing at his own fantasy.

Softly, Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's shoulders as if to hug him. Sasori instantly stopped working and froze to the touch automatically.

"Brat, get off!" he snapped trying to shrug off the boy from him, but he had a tight grip.

"Say the magic word, un…" Deidara chuckled. "Or its here I stay…" he sighed as he nuzzled into the crook of his neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent of the wood his body was made of. Sasori lifted his hand up and flicked his wrist, sending Deidara back against the wall, Sasori pressing himself against the blond.

It had been a while since they had 'compared heights', but Sasori had somehow magically grown a few inches to match Deidara's height. "You think you've got what it takes to tussle with the big boys?" he asked while pressing his partner against the wall.

Before Deidara could answer Sasori's question, he felt a pair of lips against his own. Deidara automatically fell into it, having wanted this for some time now. He could feel Sasori's sandpapery tongue slipping over his lower lip, begging for entrance.

He granted it without a hesitation, letting their tongue intertwine with each other for the first time in his life. Deidara moaned with anticipation against his lips. Sasori broke off short and Deidara whimpered like a lost puppy, wanting more.

Cloaks were shed carelessly to expose more skin to taste and feel. Deidara was anxious for his 'masters' touch. Sasori nipped at his neck playfully, eliciting a moan from the young boy. The boy was becoming hard, he could feel it as he traced Deidara's ear with his tongue.

"Danna, un…" Deidara begged. "Please…" he begged, pressing his erection towards Sasori, grinding their members together. Sasori groaned as he threw them both upon the bed where Deidara had been sleeping not ten minutes ago.

Obeying the somewhat order, Sasori inched his hand towards Deidara's hardening cock, rubbing him slowly to tease him at first. Deidara moaned with acceptance. Sasori trailed small kisses up Deidara's neck, up his jaw line, nipping at his ear; His hand slid past the waistband on Deidara's pants, gripping his cock with his hand.

The blond gasped, a blush painting its way onto his face. Sasori smiled to himself, knowing he had won him over as he traced the shell of his ear with his tongue softly. He wanted this but he wasn't sure if it was right, seeing he was a virgin. He expected other things like pain, but he was in pure bliss.

Sasori slid Deidara's shirt off over his head, exposing more of the peachy flesh he found to be craving. He wanted to taste the boy beneath him, make his scream his name till they were both just two carcasses laying in unison.

Deidara's face was practically red all over once he realized that Sasori knew what he was doing. Either that or he was just the kind who did first ask questions later. The very feeling of Sasori's cedar wood hands against his skin, he felt a wonderful tingling feeling first in the place where his hands would 

trace pattern upon pattern then to each and every place in his body including down south where he was clearly aware of the growing bulge, causing an uncomfortable tightness.

Every now and then Sasori's hand would brush against his member and he would gasp and shudder. He let the puppet master work his way towards the hemline of his black pants, not caring where he would end up.

Sasori let his hands slip under the hemline and removed his pants and boxers with a single swipe, revealing Deidara's marvel. Deidara shivered when he felt the rush of cold air clash against his bare body, his face as red as a tomato. He moaned when the puppeteer kissed the tip of his length. His hips bucked up, trying to get him to take him in full, but Sasori held him down with his hands. He was going to make Deidara beg for what he was worth.

"Danna…" the blond moaned softly, not wanting to wake the other Akatsuki members. Sasori smiled to himself as he trailed his tongue from tip to base and first repeatedly. The writhing boy beneath him would moan and gasp whenever his warm breath would brush against his sensitive skin. "Please, Danna…please take it?!" Deidara yelped as he bucked up again, succeeding in his plan.

He sighed when Sasori allowed the action to take flight as he licked up and down his member, sucking harshly at him. Deidara could feel a knot in his stomach as it would tighten. He could feel his climax coming slowly but surely and he cried out, "Sasori-danna!" when a light flashed inside his eyes as his fluids rushed out of his body, all the energy just zapped from him.

Sasori licked himself and Deidara clean before trailing up his body slowly, to tease Deidara in any other ways that he could. He realized that he himself (as odd as it seemed) was growing hard just looking at the boy beneath him. He again kissed Deidara softly, slipping his tongue against the others. While their tongues were dueling for dominance, Sasori managed to remove his own pants and other articles without the blond boy noticing.

But he did notice once his 'master' had slid inside of him, and Deidara cried out in pain. "I know it hurts, but it's only for a while…it'll subside soon enough, just wait…" Sasori tried to stay still as long as he could but when Deidara shifted underneath him, he accidentally lost mental control and thrust into him, causing another girlish shriek.

"It feels so weird, Danna…" Deidara muttered under his breath softly as he adjusted to the feeling of skin against skin. Sasori closed his eyes, trying to gain more control over himself than he already had but failed horridly, wanting more of Deidara's tight muscles surrounding his shaft. He was warm and wet like he had always dreamed, but he imagined it easier to keep control than it already was.

Finally when Sasori nearly lost all his control, Deidara nodded and gave him permission to continue. _Like I needed 'parental' consent…_Sasori's inner self snapped. He started slowly as not to hurt his partner any further, but it was hard on him the entire time.

"Faster, Danna, harder!" Deidara moaned softly against Sasori's ear. "Something!" he muttered. Sasori smiled to himself as he pounded against him, hitting that sweet spot that blinded him for a short moment before he felt the knot build up inside the pit of his stomach again.

Sasori himself was feeling his own Climax as Deidara's passage way clamped around his manhood. He was close and so was his lover, but he didn't want to seem weak so he gripped the blonds' shaft and began to pump him, said blond moaning loudly as his hands dug into Sasori's maroon locks of hair.

Deidara's juiced squirted over Sasori's hand and each of their stomachs as Sasori gave on final thrust and released his seed within him, plopping atop the boy in a heap of useless wood for only a moment before rolling to his side and holding Deidara close to him.

"I love you, Danna…" Deidara whispered against the puppet master's chest as he lulled off to sleep to the sound of his lover's pounding heart.

"I love you too, brat…" Sasori muttered jokingly yet lovingly as Deidara fell asleep, he two being lulled by the slow breathing of the boy. "I love you too…" he yawned and slept for the first night in weeks.


End file.
